Cath & Levi Love Story
by ShazzaFangirl
Summary: This is rated M for mature and sexual content. Please do not read if you are underage. This is about Cath and alevi's relationship after Fangirl. A/N: Disclaimer: Rainbow Rowell owns this story and characters but this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked to my dorm from my last class of the day, I spotted a figure sitting outside my door. Levi. "Hey, Cather!" He grinned.

"Hey, Levi," I replied as he kissed the top of my head. I opened the door and let him in and he sat beside me on my bed. I told him the latest news and gossips around campus and he told me his. "How about you come around to my place tonight? I have some ideas of things we could do," he smiled and gave me the puppy dog look he does so well. I laughed and replied, "Sure. What things do you have in mind?"

"Cather. We've been going out for almost a year now and I really love you!" He proclaimed.

"I love you too, Levi. I think I'm ready," I replied shakily.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to force you into doing anything you're not comfortable with. Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure," I said. "I'll see you tonight." He kissed me and went on his way. I sighed and bit my lip. "Was I actually going to do this? Levi had experience with probably lots of other girls but I've never done it before in my life. But it's Levi. I love him. I'd do anything with him. I nodded my head. I could do this." All these thoughts swirled around in my brain but I was adamant that I wasn't going to let Levi down.

I got ready and put on a sexy red dress (it was Wrens but I stole it for tonight) and at nine o'clock, Levi came and knocked on my door. I opened it and he stood there with a bunch of roses in his hand. He gave them to me and I smiled as my eyes began to water. I went back inside to put them in a vase then went back out and closed the door behind me. I gave him a big, long passionate kiss. There were probably people staring but I really didn't care. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped mine around his and he led me out of the building and into the chilly air of the car park. He guided me to his truck and opened my door to let me in. I was used to these acts of kindness now and didn't protest as much. I buckled my seatbelt as he got in the other door. He started up his engine and looked at me sideways. "Cath, you look absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend!" He said genuinely. I smiled and hugged him. He began to drive and drove to his appartment, all the way chatting to me about random things. He got out and rushed over to help me out but I got out before he could reach me and I took his hand and gave him a small kiss as he opened the door and began to climb all those flights of stairs to his room at the top of the house. He unlocked the door and held it open for me then locked it again behind him. The butterflies inside my stomach were dancing about like crazy. I sat down and he walked over and sat beside me.

Levi POV

She was obviously extrememely nervous and distressed so I suggested that she read me some fan fiction because that always calms her down. She nodded gratefully and brought IP some fan fiction on her phone and began to read. Her voice was evidently shaky and squeeky at times but the more she began to read to me, the calmer she became. When she finished reading the story thirty minutes later, she was still a little nervous but much better than what she was.

I smiled at her, reached across to her and pulled her onto my lap for a passionate kiss. It started to get more and more heated and before I knew it, she was starting to unbutton the buttons of my shirt. She broke away from the kiss and finished unbuttoning it so I shrugged it off and pulled her back into a kiss. She felt up and down my chest until I unzipped her dress at the back and she let it glide to the ground. Now she only had her bra and panties on. She unbuckled my belt and let my jeans fall. I stepped out of them and she looked at me. I only had my boxers on me. She began to kiss me again and I wrapped my arms around her back and unclasped her bra. I broke the kiss and her bra fell off her revealing her plump and gorgeous breasts. As i examined her, she blushed and tried to cross her arms over them. She was so insecure. I pulled her arms down and gave her a peck on the lips. "Cather, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on," I reassured her. She smiled and hugged me, her boobs squashed against my chest. We both hooked our fingers around each others panties and pushed them down, each stepping out of them at the same time. We were now fully naked and I kissed her passionately once again as we fell on the bed. I slipped on a condom just incase and got on top, using my arms to make sure I didn't squash her. I looked down at her, she looked so fragile, like a China doll. I didn't want to hurt her. "Sweetheart, are you definitely sure about this?" She took a deep breath and replied, "I've never been so sure about something in my life. I want you to be the one to take my virginity, Levi." I smiled softly and bit my lip. "This is going to hurt at first," I said. She nodded her head and I plunged slowly into her. Her face scrunched up as she let out a squeal of pain as I broke her hymen. I creased my forehead and bit my lip. I hated hurting her like this. I didn't want anything to hurt her. But she wanted this. I slowly took it out again and put it back in, growing a steady rythmn and after a while, her face relaxed and she started to moan. "That feels so good!" She shouted and graoned even louder. I began to moan and groan with her and started to massage her boobs as well as thrust and then she went crazy. "Leviiii!" She screamed as she cummed. The sound of her voice screaming my name drove me over the edge and I cummed inside her too. I took out my dick and kissed her softly. She smiled and sighed contently. "I love you so much, Levi," She said.

"I love you too, sweetheart," I replied, wrapping my arms around her. We fell asleep like that. Wrapped in each others embraces with her head on my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Cath's POV

I awoke the next morning to a kiss planted on the top if my head. My eyes fluttered open and he smiled gently at me. I grinned as I remembered the events of last night. He pulled me in for a kiss and I accepted without hesitation. I was his and he was mine. We both got out of bed, fully naked. I got a shower and put on one of his T-shirts a pair of jeans I brought with me last night. He got a shower after me and we both headed down to the kitchen together. His roommates were already down there eating breakfast and smirked at us when we entered. "Did you get some last night, Cath?" One of the boys asked. I blushed vigorously and another boy said, "Next time, try to keep it down a little." And he winked. I covered my face in my hands. It couldn't get anymore embarrassing than this. Then another one chimed in, "We could hear your moans from a mile away!" Levi took me in his arms and I hid my face in his chest in humiliation. "Stop it. Its not like I can't hear you when you bring birds home," he shot back. The boys all laughed and held up their hands in surrender. I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a big hug.

My face was still as red as a tomato when I left that morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been 2 years since then and we've been going out for 3 years. Levi's graduated and I'm in my last year. Levi got a job working on a ranch but he made sure it was close to the college so he could still live in his apartment with me. His friends that used to live there with him also graduated so now Levi, Wren, Jandro and I live there.

"Hey, sweetheart," Levi greets me, coming through the front door and hugging me from behind and kissing the top of my head. "Hey," I smile at him. "I am going to take you out for dinner in one of the most fanciest restaurants in town tonight," he says. I grin at him and give him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you," I whisper seductively in his ear. He starts to kiss me passionately and that's when Wren walks through the door. "Get a room!" She shouts. We break apart and blush. She laughs and walks to her room. "I should go get ready then!" I say. He smiles his usual trademark smile and I rush upstairs.

Levi's POV

As soon as she goes out of sight, I knock Wrens door and she opens it and lets me in. I sit on the edge of her bed and bite my lip. "Are you sure she's gonna like the ring?" I ask for about the hundreth time.

"Levi! I know my sister. Besides, she loves you! She's going to say yes, no matter what! Stop worrying! You'll be fine!" She reassures me. My forehead creases and I nod my head. "Okay. Thank you so much, Wren. For everything," I give her a big hug. Just then, Catch walks in. "Okay, Wren. This dress or this dress?" She holds up two beautiful dresses then looks up at me and Wren hugging. We quickly separate and her jaw drops open. "H-how could you?!" She screams, tears beginning to stream down her face. "No! Cath! This isn't what it looks like!" She shakes her head and runs out the front door, into the rain outside. "Shit!" I exclaim. I stand in shock for a while until Wren makes me snap out of it. "Go after her!" Wren shouts. So I sprint out the door. I look left and right but I can't see her. Then, I notice her car is gone. I sit on the pavement, letting myself get drenched and cry. "How could I let this happen?" I think to myself. "She's got to come back at some point, right?" Wren comes out and sits beside me, the tears evident on her face. "I'm so sorry, Levi."

"It's okay. It's not your fault," I console her.

"I think Cath went to Dad's. How about you go there and I'll stay here. That way, she'll have to go to either place and whichever one she goes to, we can tell her the truth," Wren suggests.

"Good idea!" I say and run to my truck. I climb in and begin the long journey to Art's house.

Once I get there, I park out the front. Cath usually parks out the back so I won't know if she's here or not until I go in. I knock on he door and Cath's dad answers it. "Hi, Sir. Is Cath here?" He glares at me and tells me to come in. "Cath's in her room crying her eyes out. What happened?" He asks.

"Sir, you know the way I asked you about wanting to marry Cath?" I ask. He nods his head briskly and I continue, "Well, Wren helped me pick out the ring and I was going to ask her tonight but I went into Wrens room for clarification that its definitely the ring Cath would want. So I hugged her to thank her for everything and then Cath walked in. She completely misunderstood the situation and stormed out before we could explain. I love your daughter. I would never do anything to hurt her. Please, Sir. Can I see her?" Arthur bites his lower lip and sighs. "I'm sorry, Levi. I should have trusted you. Of course you can see her," he replies. I thank him and go up the stairs to her room where I can hear sobbing. I knock on the door then enter. Cath looks up, her eyes red and swollen. "Get out, Levi! I never want to see you again!" She screams.

"Cath! Calm down! Please! Let me explain!" I say.

"There's nothing to explain! You're cheating on me with my own twin! What kind of person does that? I knew something was up because you've been away a lot and Wren seemed to be gone at the same time!" She shouts. I've never seen her so angry and upset before. "Cath. Wren has been helping me to pick out the perfect ring for you. What you saw was me hugging her to thank her for helping me. I was going to propose tonight," I explain and pull out the ring box from my pants. She gasps. I get down on one knee and open the box. "Cath, this wasn't how I expected to say this but.. Will you marry me?" I ask. Her jaw drops open and she nods her head. She gets off her bed and hugs me. "Yes. I will marry you!" I slip the ring on her finger and she kisses me passionately. "I'm so sorry for overreacting, Levi. I should never have jumped to conclusions like that and I should have at least let you explain," she says. I give her a hug and reply, "Its alright, Cath. You weren't to know. I love you, my fiancée!" I peck her on the lips and she grins. "I love you too, Fiancée!" She tests the word out in her mouth. "Fiancée. Fiancée. I really like the sound of that!" She grins. I smile and give her a big hug. "Do you like your ring?" I ask. She holds her hand out and examines it. "I love it!" She says. "It must have cost a fortune!" She exclaims.

"I've been saving up and besides, you can't put a price on love," I reply. She laughs. "Does Dad know?" She asks.

"I asked him for his blessing before I bought the ring and I explained what happened before he allowed me up here," I laugh. She smiles and wipes her eyes which are no longer red or swollen. "Come on, let's tell everyone!" She exclaims excitedly. "Okay," I say. So we walk down the stairs hand in hand with her new ring gleaming on her finger.

Cath POV

"So you sorted it out?" Dad asks.

"Yes!" I laugh. "Look at the beautiful ring!" I say as I hold out my hand to show him.

"It's gorgeous! Congratulations you two!"

"Thank you!" We say together then laugh.

"Go on, then. Go tell all your friends!" Dad says, chasing us out. It was evident his eyes were beginning to fill up with tears. I give him a hug and say, "Don't worry, Dad. You'll always be my number one. I love you. Forever and always." He smiles and kisses me on the forehead. "Forever and always," he reapeats.

Levi and I go home separately as we have to bring two cars home. We calk each other and keep it on speaker while we drive, though. So we can keep talking to each other.

We get home and walk through the house hand in hand. "Cath? Are you okay?" Wren asks. I nod my head and hold out my hand, showing her the ring on my finger and grin. She grins along with me and pulls me into a hug. "Congratulations," she whispers in my ear. I smile and thank her. "Urm, Cath? What about Laura? Should I tell her the news?" Wren asks. I bite my lip and reply, "I suppose she has a right to know. She is my mother after all and I want her to know that I am absolutely fine without a mother and that I'm going to start a happy family and not leave them!" Levi smiles and kisses me. Just then, Jandro walks in and congratulates us. We thank him and we all group hug


	4. Chapter 4

Cath POV

Levi and I have agreed for it to be just a small wedding because I hate being the center of attention. I would much rather hide in the shadows with a book. All he wants is to make me happy. For that, I will love him forever.

We've already arranged everything: the wedding will be held in the Church I always went to as a child in Omaha, the party will be in a local hotel's function room (The GlassHouse), the flowers and bridesmaids dresses will be navy, my bridesmaids are Wren and Reagan, Levi's groomsmen are his former housemates and everything else is booked and sorted. (I made a list and made sure to check a wedding planner and Google©)

The wedding is in two weeks and I'm going to collect my wedding dress. Reagan and Wren come with me. I walk into the store, say my name and they lead me into a dressing room. There, my dream dress lies beneath a cover. I gently take the cover off and stare at my beautiful dress. It's a traditional white gown with transparent shoulders and neckline but an opaque sweeheart neckline with diamonds on the chest. It has lace on the lower half and goes out like a princess dress, but not too much, only a little. I also have a beautiful long veil that also has lace through it and an elegant tiara. I try it on and it fits perfectly. I walk out to Wren and Reagan and do a twirl. They both gasp and say how stunning I look. I look in the mirror and really study myself. For the first time, I can see the beauty within me, within my smile, for Levi.

The wedding is today. I look in the mirror at myself. I look completely different from the girl at the start of college. The one who always wore cardigans and would never be caught dead at a party. Instead, today, I look confident and strong, like nobody or anything could hurt me. And they can't. Not today. Today is my day, and I'm gonna make it count.

The car pulls up out front and I walk over to it. The Bridesmaids have already left, both of them looking stunning. My Dad is beside me, helping me to not get my dress dirty as I get into the car. He looks at me with tears in his eyes. "I love you, Cath! Forever and always?" He asks.

"Forever and always, Dad," I reply with a shaky breath. I laugh weakly and try not to let the tears ruin my makeup. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry today. Looks like that didn't go to well," I say. He hugs me tight as the car pulls up into the driveway of the Church. I take a deep breath as the Choffur opens the door for me. I step out and my bridesmaids are standing at the door, waiting yo take pictures. I walk up to them, stand there and smile trying to take my mind off everything. Today is the day I am going to marry Levi, the love of my life. Its time to go inside. My bridesmaids walk up, Reagan first, then Wren. Wren looks upset and I can understand why. We've done everything together since before we were even born. This time, I'm doing this by myself. I'm becoming independent. I just don't want to lose her. Its my turn. I try to walk but my legs won't move. My dad basically just drags me along. The ceremony lasts about an hour and the Priest finally says, "I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may now kiss the Bride!" Lrvi pulls me in for a kiss, but just a peck, and he smiles at me, his usual big wide smile. I giggle as he picks me up and carries me down the aisle and into our car. We wave goodbye to everyone as we make our way to the party.

We had our meal and its time for the party. The dreaded first dance. I just hope it goes well. The band call us up to the dance floor and Levi places his hands on my waist while I put my arms loosleyaround his neck and we start to sway as the band play "Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran." I love this song so much I just had to pick it for the first dance. Everyone crowds around us in a circle as we sway around, casing into each others eyes. He kisses me at the end of the song when everyone disperses from the dance floor. We sit down and occassioy get up to dance. Then its over. The big day I had always hoped I would have is over. But what a day it was and I will never forget it.

Levi and I are going to move into our own house, right next to a ranch for him to work and peace and quiet for me to write. I've written my first book called "Fangirl" all about my life in college, using the pen name "Magicath". Its a big deal now and I'm working on a sequel to it! I hope its just as successful.


	5. Chapter 5

Cath POV

I wake up feeling nauseous so I rush to the toilet just in time and start to throe up. Levi is soon by my side and holds my hair back while rubbing my back gently. Once I finish, he flushes the toilet and gets me a glass of water. "Are you okay?" He asks, looking very concerned.

"I'm fine. Probably just a bug," I reassure him. He nods his head and makes me go back to bed while he cooks me breakfast. I brush my teeth first though. The smell of pancakes waft through the bedroom door. It smells delightful. Levi comes in with a tray and sets it on my lap. "Thank you so much, Levi!" I kiss him. I eat my breakfast hungrily and sigh contentedly when I finish. "That was lovely, Levi. Thank you."

My bug still hasn't cleared in 3 days and I was missing a book signing. I post that I'm ill on every social media site I have and all my fans wish me a speedy recovery. Although I'm starting to suspect that maybe it's not a bug after all. I'm over a month late on my period. It could only mean one thing. But I had to be sure first. I get out of bed and get dressed after puking yet another time.

Levi is at work so I call Wren. She answers on the first ring. "Hey Cath!" She says.

"Hi, Wren. Listen, I-I- I think that I might be... Pregnant," I stutter. It made everything so much more real when i admitted it out loud. I didnt want it to be. I dont want a child. Wren gasps at the end of the line. "You're preganat?!" She squeals with delight.

"I-I dont know yet! What am I gonna do?" I ask her.

"Get a pregnancy test!" Wren says.

"I can't! That'd be so embrassing! I can't do that!" I reply. Wren sighs and says she'll be round in fifteen minutes. I hang up and sit at the edge of the sofa. Imagine how different our lives would be with a baby! A little mixture of me and Levi. Pregnancy will be so awful!

Wren comes through the front door with a box in her hand. "Here you go," she says as she hands me the box. "Good luck." Her hand is still extended towards me with the box in it but I don't take it. I just stare at it and shake my head. "Come on, Cath. You're going to be fine. Just take it!" Wren assures me. I take a deep breath and take the box.

I walk to the bathroom and lock myself in. I sigh and take the test. I have to wait 5 minutes now. 5 minutes and I could know if a baby, a mixture of me and Levi, is growing inside me. I bite my lip as i sit on the edge of the bath.

For what seems like a lifetime passes before the timer I set on my phone goes off indicating that five minutes are up. I make my way shakily towards the end of the sink, to the small, little stick that could change someone's life forever. I look at the results. Blue. Positive.

I stand back from the sink, shocked. Then, I start hyperventilating. I take the stick out of the bathroom towards Wren. She holds out her arms for me when she sees me coming and I walk into he gratefully. That's when the tears come. I don't know if they're tears of joy or sadness but they're tears all the same. Now I'm staining Wren's shirt. She takes the test off me and looks at the results and smiles. "Cath! You're going to be a mother!" A new wave of tears come over me. "I don't want to be a Mother. I'm not ready for this. I'm going to be a horrible Mother!" I scream.

"Cath! You are so ready for this! You and Levi have been married almost a year now!"

I wonder what Levi's going to say. He's always said he wanted children, but further down in our relationship. I just hope he's happy and he doesnt leave me. Wren gives me a hug then leaves me to my thoughts. My bitter, vicious thoughts. How am I suppose to tell Levi? I'm not good at thesetype of things.

I splash my face with water and then start to make two steaks. Perhaps he'll take it better if he's had a nice meal.

Levi comes in. He hugs me from behind and sniffs the air. "Mmm! Smells good! What's the occassion?" He asks.

"There doesn't have to be an occasion," i say. He nods his head "how are you feeling?" He asks. In reply to his question, i run to the bathroom. He follows me and holds my hair back. "Cath, i hate seeing you like this!" he says. When I'm finished, I lay the steak on a plate and put it on the table. He digs into his steak hungrily. I cut mine up inyo little pieces but dont eat anything becausr i cant hold anything down anyway. Half way through his steak, he looks up at me with sad eyes. "Please Cath, eat something. You're going to fade away to nothing!"

"I can't!" I argue. And stand up and try to walk to our room, but I don't make it. I collapse on the cold tiles beneath me. Everything goes black.

Levi POV

She passes out and I leap out of my chair, pick her up and carry her to my truck. She wakes up half way to the hospital and asks where she is. "I'm taking you to the hospital! I want to help you, Cath!" I reply.

"You can't help me, Levi. Nobody can," She says. I look at her with a confused face and she sighs. "Levi. Pull in. I have something to tell you," she says. Now I start to worry. I pull in to the side of the road and turn around to look at her. I take her hands and look in her eyes. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I ask. She takes a deep breath and replies, "Levi, I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant." And the tears begin to fall down her face. I sit there looking at her in shock. Then I break into a smile. I hug her across the seat and she buries her face in my chest. "Cath, this is great news! Why are you crying? Do you not want this baby?" I ask, feeling hurt. She lifts her head and looks at me. "I don't know, Levi. I don't know if I'm capable of being a mum. I never had a motherly role model I don't know how to do this," she says, the tears still running down her face.

"We'll get through this together! Don't worry, sweetheart," I reassure her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replies. "I'm gonna keep it," she says finally. I kiss her passionately. "I'm still taking you to the hospital to get checked up though," I say.

"Alright," she says, I suspect its because she's too tired to protest.

I take her into the hospital and they check her out. She's dehydrated but definitely pregnant. They give her nutrition and vitamin tablets that she has to take and we went back home, occasionally stopping for her to be sick.

When we get home, we sit on the sofa and just talk. "Cath. I've never asked you before, about your past. I'm not blind. I see the scars on your arms. Do you cut, Cather?" I ask gently. Her eyes fill with tears when I mention the word.

"I-I used to," she says with a shaky voice.

"When did you stop?" I ask.

"When you and I started dating. I finally felt like somebody loved me and cared for me. I am be forever grateful for presence, Levi. I love you," she replies. My face lights up and I kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you too! Have you ever tried to -you know..." I say.

"Commit suicide?" She asks. I nod my head. "Yes. Once. I had enough of the bullies and was ready leave. I recorded the video and bought the pills. I was just about to take them when Wren walked into my room. We both just stood there, staring at each other. She saw the pills in my hand and knocked them onto the floor and then we both started crying and she kept telling me how much she loved me, over and over again. I was so grateful. You and her are the only two reasons I'm still here," she says in between sobs. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight against me, her head resting against my chest. "I love you, Cather. From side to side, head to toe, to the moon and back. I love you." She smiled softly. "I love you too, Levi."


	6. Chapter 6

Levi POV

"Ugh! I just want this stupid pregnancy thing to be over!" Cath says, coming in through the door to the living room. She looks so beautiful and her stomach is so big now.

"It soon will be Sweetheart. 3 days until the due date. It could be any time now," I reply. She has her bag packed for the hospital already, just in case, even though she packed it a month ago. I lean over and kiss her stomach. We still haven't found out it's gender because I wanted it to be a surprise and so did Cath.

I woke up to Cath shaking me in the middle of the night. "Yes Sweetheart?" I ask groggily, not fully awake.

"Levi, the contractions have started. The baby is coming!" She said hurrily. I sat bolt upright. Now I was awake. I rush out of bed and grab her overnight bag. She stands to get up and I notice a wet patch on the sheets. She notices me looking at it and says, "My water broke." I nod my head and put everything in the truck then come back in, get changed, help Cath get changed and then carry her out to the truck. "You're gonna be a dad," she says in a daze.

"You're gonna be a mum!" I say back, grinning. She looks at me, as if just now realizing that its real. This is happening. When I reach the hospital, Cath is hunched over in pain. "Owww! Help meeee!" She screams. I really wish I could. I hate seeing her like this.

Cath POV

Levi helps me out of the truck. I'm in such pain. The contractions are 10 minutes apart, I've timed it. Levi guides me into the hospital and tells the receptionist the situation. She directs me to a ward and I take an empty elevator, Levi holding my hand. He presses a button for a floor and we jolt up. The contractions are getting closer now. Suddenly, the elevator stops, but the doors don't open. "Levi? What's going on?" I say starting to panic.

"I-I don't know. Don't worry Cath. Everything's going to be fine," he says while hitting random buttons. He presses one called 'emergency call' and pleads for help. "I am stuck in an elevator and wife's about to give birth! Help!" He screams into the speaker.

"Hold on. An engineer will be there n a couple of minutes," the calm voice says AF the end of the line.

"Levi. This baby is coming now," I say with tears in my eyes. Just then, the door clicks open and Levi rushes me out. The doctors get me a bed and start to undress me. Levi stays by my side the entire time. The contractions are 30 seconds apart. "Okay," the midwife says, nodding to her assistants. "Cath, I want you to push as hard as you can on three. One. Two. Three." And I push. My face contorts with concentration. Levi holds my hand and I squeeze it so hard, I'm surprised its not broken. He encourages me the whole way and smiles at me. "Okay. I see a head. One more push, Cath," the midwife says. I push one last time and they take the baby out. They cut the umbilical cord and smile. "Cath, Levi, meet your new son," the midwife says holding our baby out for us to see. We both stare at it and smile to each other. She takes him away and cleans him up for us then hands him to me, swaddled in a blue blanket. I hold my newborn baby boy in my arms and cradle him gently. I kiss his head softly then hand him to Levi, who takes him carefully and rocks him back and forth. He hands him back and look at him Carey. He has Levis hair and smile and my nose and eyes. He's perfect. The midwife comes back smiling. "What's his name?" She asks. Levi and I look at each other and reply together, "Simon."


	7. The End

That's the end of my Fanfiction! Thanks to my viewers and fans! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
